


Together We Will Fly Away in a Cloud of Green

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Harry is a loner, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, Neverland, OT5, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam as a lost boy, lost boy, niall as a lost boy, zayn as a lost boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels lost until Louis finds him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Will Fly Away in a Cloud of Green

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely obsessed with the song "Lost Boy" by Ruth B. and when I heard it, I, of course, thought of Louis so I just had to write a story about it. Hopefully it's half as good as the song. 
> 
> Obviously a work of fiction
> 
> Title from "Lost Boy" by Ruth B.
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Harry walked on the sidewalk, his head cast downward staring at his shoes as he moved along the path. He could hear the sounds of the city around him but he didn’t raise his head, he figured no one even noticed him anyway.

He turned into the park watching as the pavement suddenly had grass on either side instead of gravel on the walkway. The grass was green and perfectly manicured. Harry kept walking as a light breeze blew past him, rustling his jacket and his hair. He could hear children laughing and parents calling after their kids as he walked, kicking at pebbles at his feet.

He continued walking not paying any attention to anything around him when he heard a high-pitched voice ahead of him. 

“Hi.”

Harry looked up, startled surprised someone had noticed him. He looked either way to make sure the guy was talking to him before turning back. He was young looking with feathery brown hair and striking blue eyes. He was wearing a tight green shirt and black capris, his feet bare. He was grinning widely at Harry as his hands rested on his hips.

“Uh, hi.” Harry replied.

 “What’s your name?”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Harry.” He replied in a confused tone.

“Hi Harry.” He replied cheerfully. 

“Do I know you?”

 “No.”

 “Okay.” Harry replied slowly, still confused as to why this guy was just grinning at him or even talking to him in the first place. “So who are you?”

 “They call me Peter.”

 “Okay, Peter, what can I do for you?”

 Peter giggled. “I don’t think that’s my name, at least not from before. I think I was called Louis. But now I’m called Peter.”

“Are you lost?” Harry asked.  
Louis laughed high and loud. “No, I’m not lost. You are.”

“I am not.” Harry replied, offended.

“Sure you are. I’ve been watching you for awhile.”

“That’s creepy.” Harry mumbled.

Peter circled him, still smiling. “You have been lost for awhile, Harry Styles.”

“How do you know my name?”

Peter stopped in front of him. “I told you, I’ve been watching you for awhile.”

“Okay well that’s really creepy. I’ll have you know I took martial arts as a kid.”

Peter laughed again. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then what do you want?”

“To play!” Peter exclaimed, hitting him lightly. “Tag, you’re it!” He said before taking off running towards the woods.

“Tag? I’m a little too old for that.”

 “Come on, Harry, you have to catch me!”

“I’m not playing a silly game with you.”

 “Come on!” Peter exclaimed again. “Come on, Harry!” He laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes before walking towards the woods. He was probably about to head to his death, but hey, what a way to go, right? He walked into the woods and looked around for Peter, not seeing him anywhere. He heard a giggle from his left and turned that way only to see a green blur pass by him quickly. Harry followed it with his eyes before walking towards it. He spotted Peter before he took off again, quickly to the other side of the forest. Harry, growing frustrated, tiptoed lightly the opposite way Peter had gone and came out from behind a tree, faster than Peter noticed.

“Got you!” He exclaimed tagging Peter’s shoulder.

Peter turned, a glittering pile of what looked like glitter in his hand.

 “What?” Harry asked, confused.

“Trust me.” Peter whispered. He blew the glitter into Harry’s face.

Harry made a face, closing his eyes and waving a hand in front of his eyes as he tried keeping the glitter from getting him in his face.

 “Believe, Harry.” Peter said.

Harry opened his eyes, suddenly meeting bright blue wide eyes.

“What?” He asked.

“Believe.” Peter whispered.

Peter grabbed his hand quickly and as Harry looked down to his their joined hands, he realized he was no longer on the ground and in fact was flying.

“What the hell?” Harry exclaimed and suddenly he was falling. He screamed as he hit the ground.

“You have to believe, Harry.” Peter said as he landed lightly.

 “What the hell was that?”

 “Do you believe?”

“Believe in what? What the hell is this?”

“You must believe.” Peter said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

For whatever reason, Harry did.

“Fine. I believe.” Harry said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Peter grinned before taking Harry’s hand again. Harry closed his eyes but didn’t feel anything. He opened his eyes again and they went wide as he saw the ground getting smaller and smaller as they went higher up.

“Come on, Harry!” Peter exclaimed, flying ahead of him.

Flying? Ahead of him? Harry realized then Peter was not holding his hand and he was, in fact, flying on his own.

“What the hell?” He muttered to himself.

“Come on!” Peter said.

Harry didn’t know what else to do, after all if he fell, that would hurt from this high up so he did what Peter told him before, he believed and suddenly he was moving towards Peter.

Peter laughed. “I knew you believed!” He exclaimed. “Let’s go!”

 Harry followed him above the city as everything below him got smaller and smaller. Peter turned and grinned at him as they flew up higher until they reached what could only be described as a floating island. As they grew closer, Harry saw what looked like huge tree houses surrounded by trees taller than both of them. The ground was grass with dirt paths everywhere and a wood bridge connected one of the tree houses to another. As they landed, Harry saw lots of the little houses connected by wood bridges.

 “What is this?” Harry asked, looking around.

“Neverland.” Peter grinned.

 “Neverland?” Harry asked.

“We’re the Lost Boys.”  
“We?” Harry asked just as some other boys came out of the houses. Most of them were dressed in ratty clothes, their hair and faces looked dirty and most were barefoot like Peter. There had to be about 30 of them.

“Peter?” One little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

 “This is Harry.”

“Oh.” All of them said together.

“So you’re Harry?” Another boy with jet black hair and tanned skin asked as he circled Harry, sizing him up and down.

 “Yes.” Harry replied.

“Leave him alone, Zayn!” Peter exclaimed, shoving him lightly. 

“I’m just looking!” Zayn replied defensively.

“Peter, what is this?” Harry asked.

“Neverland, silly, I told you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We were all lost once, just like you. That’s why we call ourselves The Lost Boys. But we found each other and now we don’t feel lost anymore.”

“You all live here?” Harry asked. All of them nodded.

“We eat here, and sleep here, and play here.” The little blonde boy said with a grin. “We love to play.” He turned to Peter. “Can we play with him, Peter? Please?” He begged.

“Oh alright.” He grinned mischievously as all the boys seemed to wait impatiently for some sort of instruction. He turned to the one he called Zayn and hit his arm lightly. “Tag, you’re it!”

All the boys ran off into the woods as Zayn took off after them.

 “Come on, Harry! You have to hide before Zayn gets you!” Peter said.

Harry took off running after Peter until they were deep into the woods. When he stopped he noticed Peter wasn’t around him.

 “Peter?” He asked in a loud whisper.

 “Up here.”

 Harry looked up and saw him sitting on a tree branch. “How did you do that?”

“You can too.”

Harry frowned slightly before jumping slightly surprised when he didn’t go back down immediately. He landed on the branch next to Peter. “Oof.” He grunted.

 Peter giggled. “Shhh, Zayn will find us.” He whispered.

 Zayn appeared suddenly below them, searching the trees. He found a boy with brown hair and tagged him. “You’re it!” He exclaimed before he ran off, the boy after him.

 Peter grinned, turning to Harry. “We have to find somewhere else, come on.”

 They jumped down from the tree, Harry surprised how softly they landed, and ran to the East of where they were. Harry tried to run further, but was stopped.

 “No! You mustn’t go too far!” Peter exclaimed.

 “Why?”

“Captain Hook is out there.”

“Who?”

 “He’s an evil pirate with a hook for a hand who always tries to capture us.”

“Why?”

 “He doesn’t like fun.” Peter frowned for the first time since Harry had met him. “You must stay away from him.”

 Harry nodded. “I will.”

  
They played tag for a few more hours with the other boys before the blonde one called Niall announced he was hungry. They headed back to the bigger tree house where another boy was already getting them food.

 “Are you hungry, Harry?” Niall asked.

 Harry smiled at him. He looked like he was a couple years younger than him, with innocent wide, blue eyes.

“I am.”

 “Liam should have it ready soon.”

 They all sat at a table together and talked amongst themselves before the brown haired boy, Liam, brought over a huge dish. He set it down and the boys all reached for it instantly, only stopping when Peter cleared his throat.

 “Whose turn is it?” He asked.

 “Mine.” A small boy, no more than 12, at the end of the table said. They all bowed their heads and Harry followed suit. “Thank you, Lost Boys, for finding me and making me not feel alone anymore. And thank you for keeping us safe from Hook for another day.”

 Everyone agreed before they all grabbed at the food in the center. Peter grinned at Harry as he waited.

 “Aren’t you going to get some?” Harry asked.

 “I always make sure they eat first.” Peter replied.

 Harry nodded grabbing at some of the food and putting it on his plate. Once he was done, he noticed Peter finally eating. Once they were done, another boy took their plates away as everyone waited for the final person to be done.

 “We wait for everyone to finish before we get up.” Peter smiled at Harry.

 Harry nodded, impressed by their rules. Once the final boy was done, they were dismissed. Niall grabbed Harry’s hand dragging him to one of the other tree houses to show him his bed.

 “This is where I sleep.”

 “It’s nice.” Harry said to him with a smile.

 Some of the other boys showed Harry their spaces as well and Harry smiled at them. He was impressed how well behaved these boys were, as well as obviously very cared for.

 They gathered together for a campfire where they roasted marshmallows over the fire. Harry smiled at Peter over the fire as the boys all chattered away excitedly. They told stories over the fire, starting with their past lives which made Harry sad. He realized all the boys felt just as lost as he did but now finally felt wanted and welcomed and it warmed Harry’s heart. After they told fables and horror stories to scare each other.

 As they started to head off to bed, Harry realized he hadn’t ever smiled as much as he had that day or felt so welcomed. Peter sat next to him, reaching for a marshmallow and popping it in his mouth.

 “You like it here.” It came out more as a statement then a question.

 Harry nodded, surprised at himself as he did. “I really do.”

 Peter smiled. “I find the lost ones and I try to rescue them if I think I can. I have to find the ones that I know will believe and will like it here.”

 “I have never felt so at home then here. It’s so strange.”

 “That’s why we’re here, we all know how it feels to feel alone so we make sure we all feel like we have someone who doesn’t make us feel alone anymore.”

 They were quiet for a while, only the noise of the fire crackling between them.

 “So do you think you’ll stay?”

 Harry looked up, smiling when he caught Niall and Zayn watching them from their tree house. Their heads disappeared quickly when they were caught.

 “I feel like I’m home for the first time, probably ever.”

 “So yes?”

 Harry turned to him and smiled. “Yes.”

 

And so Harry stayed. And for the first time in his life, he felt free.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that was worth the read! Comments and kudos are as lovely as you xx
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on twitter under the same name!


End file.
